<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>centrist infighting by iamtheegg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539543">centrist infighting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheegg/pseuds/iamtheegg'>iamtheegg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food, Gen, Subway, argument, centrism, just because your cookies have raisins doesnt mean theyre healthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheegg/pseuds/iamtheegg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the centrists are at subway and radical centrist has high cholesterol?? idk where i was going with this i just wrote random words and decided to put them online. anyway they have an argument about oatmeal raisin cookies. based on a real thing that happened<br/>just dialogue, no action or whatever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>centrist infighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Radical centrist] “I’m telling you, oatmeal raisin cookies aren’t actually healthy! They’re healthy for cookies, but they’re no help when you diet!”<br/>[horseshoe] “The way I see it, there’s no difference between them being healthy and--”<br/>[Radical centrist] “Oh sure, so there’s no difference whether I’ll actually get fit or DIE of HIGH CHOLESTEROL--”<br/>[nihilist] “What does it matter? We all die eventually. And by eventually I mean in like two years if things stay the same. Which they will. What’s the point in trying to change anything when we all go back to the void we came from, why even try to prolong our meaningless lives?”<br/>[horseshoe] “Way I see it, there’s no difference between low cholesterol and the void!”<br/>[Radical centrist] “Will you shut up already! Gosh you’re like a reddit bot! I don’t care whether something is ‘the same,’ I want low fucking cholesterol, and this whole Centricide thing is NOT helping!”<br/>[Subway employee] “Um, so will that be all or do you guys want to add--”<br/>[Radical centrist] “I will take a GODDAMN BLT and I am not getting a cookie. I have self control. Internet says I have to eat moderately healthy, I’m a moderate, I’m good at this, I’m good at-- FUCK IT give me a cookie.”<br/>[nihilist] “No wonder you have high cholesterol.”<br/>[Radical centrist] “Shut up Nihilist.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>